Aya Kamiyama
'Aya Kamiyama '(神山 亜哉, かみやま あや, Kamiyama Aya）is one of the main character of this series Haru Matsu bokura. He is Mitsuki's childhood friend and a 2nd year high school student who studies at Hojo High School. Appearance Aya is a tall and handsome young man with medium-length, pink hair and red eyes. He usually ties his hair either in a low ponytail or half ponytail style. His usual school uniform consist of a dark blue trousers, white shirt with black necktie, red unbuttoned blazers and black shoes. He wears the red Hojo jersey uniform with the number 7 during a basketball match. Personality Aya acts as a carefree, outgoing and flamboyant person around Mitsuki and other girls, but he can appear arrogant and aggressive towards Towa and his gang. He is hardworking and remarkably skillful in basketball. He is an ace player in his team and immensely popular. When Aya was young, other kids would make fun of him due to his long hair that caused him to develop an unsociable behavior towards others. He would seek his parent's love and attention but they were too busy with work. As a result, he was always alone at the basketball court playing by himself. Unexpectedly, he met Mitsuki who helped him change and he started to enjoy the company of a friend. They became comfortably close with each other as they would easily hold hands, hug, fool around and talk about embarrassing things without any worries. Despite their closeness, he didn't reveal a lot of things to her about him including his gender until they got reunited. Now that he's grown up, he is overly protective of her and tries to win her affection. Relationship Mitsuki Haruno During her 4th grade in elementary, Mitsuki first met the young Aya at an outdoor basketball court where he accidentally destroyed a written essay that she worked hard on. She opened up to him about her struggles and loneliness in school, and he told her that there was nothing wrong with being alone, after which they quickly became close friends. Back then, they would frequently hang out at the court and created a lot of fun memories together. Aya eventually left the country to live in America because of his father's job and lost contact with her since then. Even as Mitsuki turns high school, she would always think of Aya whom she greatly admires for being a cool and strong girl. Surprisingly, she is reunited with him at a basketball match wherein she discovers that Aya is actually a boy. They met again at her workplace where Aya urged Mitsuki to go on a date with him. However, she instantly dismisses his invitation because she felt awkward with him who seems to be a completely different person. On their next encounter, Aya challenges Mitsuki's friend, Towa, to a 1 on 1 game of basketball, in which Aya would back off if Towa can beat him. But before they even started, Mitsuki intervenes their dispute and agrees to date him and provides Aya with her contact number. After Aya won his Inter-high championships, Mitsuki spent a day hanging out with him wherein they went to see the fireworks display and had a heart to heart talk about his past. Mitsuki appologizes to Aya for treating him indifferently. However, Aya made it clear to her his feelings and ask her to consider his intentions towards her. Trivia *Aya's favorite food is sushi. *He grew his hair long because he would wait for his mother to cut it. *Due to his long hair and girly name, people would often mistook him for a girl. *He used to hate his long hair but after seeing Mitsuki having fun playing with it, he decided to maintain it. *He thought Mitsuki had a boyfriend when they were first reunited, but later discovers they were just friends. *Aya can speak English. *His basketball team has a female manager name Rino.